


Know Your Worth

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [72]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Supportive Alec Lightwood, almost first time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: After their meeting at the Alice in Wonderland party things move pretty quickly for Magnus and Alec - but when it's a little too fast for Magnus, he isn't sure how Alec will react if he asks to wait.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034831
Comments: 32
Kudos: 302





	Know Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you maybe write something fluffy about (TWI?) malec's first time and Magnus being insecure but Alec reassuring him it's okay to wait and them just cuddling instead?

Magnus isn’t used to this sort of attention. It’s been decades since he allowed himself to get close to anyone, emotionally or physically. He isn’t a fool - his job, the way he dresses, his complete lack of a social life - they’re all carefully crafted defense mechanisms. He puts the focus on others and makes himself easily overlooked. 

Until he isn’t. Until Alec _doesn’t_. 

For the first time in a very long time someone looked at him rather than through him, and stayed for what he saw. 

Things are moving along faster than Magnus is prepared for, however. This isn’t his first rodeo but he’s rusty, and more than a little insecure despite knowing deep down he has no reason to be - Alexander has been nothing but a gentleman, shown nothing but genuine interest, and done nothing to warrant hesitation or suspicion. Which is why, when their usual languid makeout session on Alec’s very, _very_ nice leather sofa turns a bit more… _heated_ … than normal, Magnus feels guilty for the indecision he feels over Alec’s offer to take things to the bedroom. 

Magnus reminds himself that he’s done this a million times before, but that nagging voice in the back of his head repeats that he isn’t sure about taking that extra step right now with Alexander. Things are going well but he likes where they are and doesn’t want them to be anything more just yet. 

But if he admits that, will it do more harm than keeping quiet? Because, he thinks again, this is the normal progression of relationships. And how long will Alexander really hang around if Magnus keeps taking two steps back every time Alec tries to make a move forward? 

So Magnus takes the offered hand with a nod and a smile and follows Alexander into the bedroom, feeling Alec’s hands on his shoulders to gently guide him down onto the bed, the soft nibble of teeth on his shoulder and collarbone, the feel of hands at his belt, then buttons, then zipper. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Magnus” Alexander says, the words soft and adoring. There are other compliments but Magnus doesn’t process them completely, thoughts too distracted by the increasing certainty that this isn’t a step he’s entirely ready to take right now, as much as he wants it to be. 

So when Magnus tenses slightly and Alec pauses, fingers looped around the waistband of Magnus’ pants and looking back up at him for the okay to keep going, Magnus forces himself to take a deep breath and say, “Wait.” 

Magnus waits for the anger - or worse, disappointment, or worse still, for Alec to encourage him to keep going because he’s positive he doesn’t have the strength to say no twice - and looks away as he inches back on the bed the moment Alec lets go and sits back on his heels.. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asks, and his tone is none of the things Magnus feared. Instead it’s confused, but concerned. 

“Nothing,” Magnus is quick to reply, even though that isn’t quite true. “It isn’t- It’s just that-” It’s difficult to find the words to say exactly why he stopped because he still isn’t completely sure himself. “I’m sorry,” he finishes instead. 

Alec shakes his head, moving himself so that he’s beside where Magnus now sits backed up to the headboard, leaning himself casually back against the pillows there. 

“Come here,” Alec says, that slight frown still on his face as he reaches out an arm and motions for Magnus to come over to him on the bed. Magnus tenses again, uncertain and wondering if Alec still wants to continue since Magnus didn’t actually _say_ he wants to stop. Sensing Magnus’s hesitation Alec’s eyes widen with the sudden realization of why. “No, not for- _Jesus_ , not for that. Just _come over here_.” 

Magnus shifts closer and leans himself into Alec’s still outstretched arm which wraps comfortingly around his shoulder as Magnus allows his boyfriend to pull him in until his head comes to rest on Alec’s chest. 

“Don’t you dare feel like you have apologize for stopping something you’re not alright with. I never want to do anything you don’t want to do - and that goes for everything, not just sex, okay?” Alec brings a hand up to run through Magnus’ hair as he speaks. Caught off-guard by how open Alec speaks, how casually he discusses these intimate matters, Magnus wonders if it can really be this easy. “Please don’t feel like you can’t say ‘no’ to me.” 

Magnus may have been unsure before but he knows without a doubt how he feels now: he feels like he could sob in relief and happiness, all of the tension and building anxiety from the moment they stepped into the bedroom until right then fading immediately at Alec’s words. 

“I know. I know you’d never- I really thought I’d be fine, I thought I could just push past it, but…” Magnus trails off again with a half-hearted shrug, feeling his shoulder move against Alec’s collarbone with the motion. Alec only pulls him closer. 

“It’s okay to want to wait. You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Alec reassures. “I just want to be with you, however I can. However we’re _both_ comfortable.” Alec emphasizes, leaning his head down to rest on top of Magnus’ and nuzzling his nose against Magnus’ hair. “And right now I’m pretty comfortable cuddling with my boyfriend.” Alec pauses. “If you want to stay, of course.” 

Magnus can practically feel his heart swell with love over the realization that not only is Alec okay with waiting, he also doesn’t want to kick Magnus out for ruining the night. How did he get so lucky? Surely Alec doesn’t have any shortage of people who would love to get a shot with him, yet here Alec is willing to wait for someone like him. 

No, not someone _like_ him, but him. Alec’s willing to wait for _him_ , Magnus Bane, as long as he needs. 

“I want to stay,” Magnus confirms, moving almost imperceptibly closer to bring his arms around Alec’s waist, both of them shifting their legs enough to maneuver the covers up over them.

They’re silent for a while, Magnus allowing himself to fully relax in the comfort of Alec’s embrace and the way Alec’s hand trails soothingly up and down his arm, occasionally stopping to idly trace little patterns over his skin. 

They stay like this for a while, perfectly content to simply be present together, and this, _this_ is exactly what Magnus wants, and he knows how lucky he is to have it. 

“You really don’t mind?” Magnus can’t help asking just to be certain. 

“Of course not,” Alec promises. “Why would I, when I have everything I need right here?” 

Magnus believes him. After so many centuries of being the one doing the waiting, he believes that maybe this time he’s the one worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
